


Mornin' Sunshine

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i accidentally broke into your house/apartment because my friend lives next door to you and i was in the area, drunk, and i thought i was climbing into the right window and falling asleep on the right couch (and i did wonder when my friend got two cats but i didn’t question it) so now i’m hungover and shirtless in your living room so um hi howya doin” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The mid-morning sun is rudely shining in his eyes as Makoto disentangles himself from the sprawling limbs that make up Rin’s sleeping form.  He blinks tiredly as he shuffles towards the door, already missing the heat of Rin pressed against him.  He heads straight for the kitchen for a bottle of cold water he knew was waiting for him there.  His muscles groan and protest and his shuffling is accompanied by winces and tiny little noises of general discomfort.  He hasn’t even looked in the mirror yet but he can already feel the bruises on his neck and shoulders and as he drops his gaze to his hips he can just make out the edge of a bruise in the shape of Rin’s fingers just above the edge of his pajama pants.  Rin sure did a number on him last night and a small smile settles on his lips as he reaches the fridge.  He’d need aspirin and a hot shower and maybe a massage but it was definitely worth it.

He doesn’t turn when he hears the footsteps behind him, just pushes the fridge door shut and starts drinking his water.  The cool liquid feels good on his sore throat and he smiles when he feels warm arms wrap around his shoulders and broad chest press against his back.

—

Mikoshiba wakes up with a fluff filled head and mouth as a solid body shuffles past the couch.  He takes a half a moment to wonder just when Rin had gotten the cat that was asleep on his chest before pushing it gently to the side and lurching off the couch.  The world only swims for a moment as the sound of the fridge opening and shifting bottles and containers reaches his ears.  Rin made the best pancakes and even if it was closer to lunch than breakfast he was sure he could get his friend to make him some.  So he wipes the alcohol fueled sleep from his bleary eyes as he shuffles into the kitchen and drops across the wide shoulders in front of him.

—

They both have the same thought at the same moment and it sends them scrambling apart with a screech.

_"Rin isn’t this tall or broad shouldered."_

—

When Rin hears the screech he flails out of bed in a tangle of sheets and grabs the first thing he can find to cover his naked ass: a pair of Makoto’s stupid pink boxers covered in little whales and sharks.  They didn’t really fit Rin right - damn Makoto and his perfect fucking back and hips and fucking everything anyway - but Rin didn’t worry about flashing a little extra skin as he ran to the kitchen.  The back of his mind registers the open window and the t-shirt he has never seen before hanging off the back of the couch but those points are overridden by Makoto’s voice coming from the kitchen.  Rin stops in the doorway and lets out a confused noise as he takes in the scene.

Makoto is standing next to the sink in nothing but a pair of ratty pajama pants and covered in bites and hickeys and bruises from last night and brandishing the dirty frying pan leftover from last night’s dishes that neither of them had bothered to wash before they had fallen into bed.  He’s pointing it threateningly at Mikoshiba who is leaning heavily against the counter beside the door way and looking like he had just been told Santa wasn’t real.

"I’m assuming you realize by now," Rin states as he steps in between them and pries Mako’s fingers from the pan, "that this isn’t my apartment Mikoshiba."

Mako and Mikoshiba both start talking at the same time “You know him” and “Who the hell is that” slam together in a blur of noise and Rin rubs his head.

It is far too early to be dealing with two half naked broad shouldered men practically yelling at him and each other.  He tugs on Mako’s wrist and pulls him back towards the bedroom.  ”My apartment is three balconies to the left Mikoshiba.”  He calls over his shoulder and slams the door shut.  Then opens it a crack.  ”And put a fucking shirt on ya drunk.”


	2. Chapter 2

Once was an accident.  Twice was maybe a coincidence.  But five times was just damn ridiculous, Makoto thinks as he stares down at his couch.   _His_  couch where the six feet and one hundred fifty some odd pounds of toned muscle that was Mikoshiba was stretched out.  

Mikoshiba.   _Rin’s_  more or less best friend.  Makoto picks his cat up from Mikoshiba’s bare chest - jeez did the guy ever wear a shirt to sleep? - and wanders into the kitchen.  It’s not like he minds that Mikoshiba crashes here so much.  Well… he does but he doesn’t.  He’d just like a little warning or something.  It was weird to fall asleep alone in his apartment and wake up the next morning with someone passed out on his couch.

"You’ll get used to it.  Unfortunately." Rin had told him with a humorless laugh one afternoon.  "Don’t worry he doesn’t have an actual drinking problem.  He just likes to enjoy himself when he doesn’t have to work the next day."

Mikoshiba’s just lucky that Makoto has gotten used enough to it happening that he didn’t punch him this time.  The fact that he’s already getting used to Mikoshiba worries him a little as he makes a cup of coffee and rummages through his cupboards for something resembling breakfast.  Mikoshiba comes stumbling in about the time Makoto puts two plates down on the counter.  His hair’s a mess and his eyes are half closed and when he stretches and then runs his fingers through his hair Makoto just shakes his head.  He dumps some food in a dish and sets it in the corner and his cat hurries in.  He looks from his cat to Mikoshiba and then pulls a stool up to the counter with a chuckle.

Apparently now he has two stray cats to take care of.

—

It’s that weird time of day when Mako isn’t sure if it’s really late at night or really early in the morning when he finally drags himself into his apartment.  He should have been off work hours ago but one disaster after another had popped up and he had been screwed.  Not literally.  Unfortunately his metaphorical screwing had negated the actual screwing that Rin had been hinting at all day via texts that had left Makoto very uncomfortable at certain points.

So when he shuffles to his bedroom and tosses his clothes into a heap on the floor he’s a little miffed to find Rin under the covers with Mikoshiba curled up next to him on top of the covers.  He had been stuck at work all day and here Mikosihba was curled up in  _his_  bed with  _his_  boy…friend?  What exactly were they even?  He groans and takes his pillow from under Mikoshiba’s head and marches himself to his couch.

At least his couch was pretty comfortable.  A lot more comfortable than Rin’s was.  No wonder Mikoshiba seems to prefer it.  He drifts off to sleep with a frown on his face.

It never even occurred to him to kick Mikoshiba out of the bed.

—

A few weeks later, maybe a month, Rin is out of town visiting his family and Makoto wakes up with to warmth pressed against his back.  He already knows who it’s going to be before he even lifts his head off his pillow.  He knows in a way it’s his own fault for not locking the window.  But still.

He nudges Mikoshiba and is surprised when the redhead rolls over and flops his arm across his chest.  They’re suddenly close enough that Makoto can almost count Mikoshiba’s eyelashes and he maybe kind of panics when a small smile starts to creep onto his face.  Or maybe it’s the sudden awareness of how wide and bare Mikoshiba’s chest is as it presses against his arm.  Or it’s the urge to press a kiss to the other man’s forehead.  He can’t be entirely sure but whatever the cause the end result is the same.  He shoves Mikoshiba away from him and rolls out of the bed, hitting the floor with a thump and a groan.

Mikoshiba rolls on the bed a second and then peers down over the edge at him.  ”You okay down there?”

—

It’s sometime in the next month that Makoto just kind of gives up trying to rationalize and explain Mikoshiba to himself.  Gives up trying to compartmentalize and scrutinize what’s going on.  Just gives up on ever being “normal” and having “normal” friends.

Because it’s sometime the next month that he wakes up with his cheek pressed to a warm chest and an arm around his waist.  He nuzzles into the warmth and stretches his arm across the stomach his hand had been resting on.  And freezes when his finger’s brush another stomach pressed against the opposite side of the body he is resting on.  Makoto cracks open his eye warily and sees Rin across from him.  His almost too long hair framing his face and his arm stretched across the wide chest in between them and his fingers tangled in Makoto’s t-shirt.  He already knows who it is in between them.  The fact that it doesn’t really surprise or bother him should bother him.

For once Mikoshiba was the first person awake and when Makoto shifts and brings his eyes to Mikoshiba’s face he’s surprised to see the look of confusion there.

"Um.  Morning?"  Mikoshiba mutters, voice laced with confusion, and Makoto simply hums in agreement.

"Think Rin will make us pancakes if we ask nicely?"  Is the only thing that Makoto says before he simply sighs in defeat and drifts back to sleep.


End file.
